


Camp Young Justice

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Young Justice (Cartoon), slight Teen Titans (comics) references
Genre: DC/Percy Jackson univers Crossover, Demigods, F/M, I've had this idea for ever, Secret Identity, Secrets, Superheroes actually have lives, Wonderbird, and percabeth just because, crossovers!, the most ninja ship ever, yay!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crossover that shouldn't work but does which you've all been waiting for:<br/>Cassie and Tim's day-off being superheroes goes astray when they're accidentally introduced into the world of Demigods and monsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wonderbird "Ninja Ship" Date Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally wanted to do this for ages! I was just reading comics one day -thinking about Percy Jackson (like you do) and thought, Cassie's a demigod, Camp Half-Blood is for demigods.... CROSSOVER TIME!!!1
> 
> I don't know if this has been done yet but I've just been meaning to write it down for days now (plus this is my first PJO fic ever so I'm proud). 
> 
> The events take place after Last Olympian but before Lost Hero and while Percy's still at camp.

“We save the whole world and Batman can only give us _one_ day off duty.” Cassie complained, tilting her head back to catch the sun. Tim watched her and smiled. He slowly grasped her hand and inter-wound their fingers. They were standing at the base of a hill on Long Island. No one else was around and two motorcycles were propped up a few metres away.

“It’s not that bad. At least we got to spend it together.” Tim comforted. Cassie looked at him, a smile on her face. He looked great today. He just had jeans and a plain, pale blue shirt on. The air was so warm that neither of them had a jacket on. He’d abandoned the mask so Cassie could see his eyes. Damn they were pretty. 

“We’ve hardly had a moment alone since the whole Reach thing. I miss you when you’re away in Gotham fighting the bad guys.” Cassie said, slinging her arms around Tim’s shoulders. Tim sauntered to a stop and gingerly placed his hands on Cassie’s waist. He was adorable when he was sheepish. 

“To be honest, I think that’s Batman’s doing.” Tim admitted. 

“Honestly, I think he and Diana planned it.” Cassie agreed. Tim gave a small laugh and rested his head on Cassie’s shoulder for a moment. A small thrill ran down her spine. 

“That seems like something they would do.” Tim agreed. Cassie grinned brightly at him, which Tim returned. They stood for a moment in silence, drinking in the others presence. 

A twig snapped, shattering the atmosphere. Tim whirled around, standing in front of Cassie, two batarangs in his hands. Where had he been hiding them? 

“Show yourself!” Cassie demanded, moving out of Tim’s shadow slightly. A deep, low growl echoed from behind them. Cassie turned sharply, her war bracelets revealing themselves. Tim visibly sighed and groaned in annoyance. 

“Bats, I _told_ you we’d be spending the day here.” He berated. 

“Er, Tim, I don’t think it’s Batman you have to worry about right now.” Cassie said, tapping Tim’s shoulder. 

“You don’t know Bats.” He replied, turning around casually. His gaze found what Cassie was focused on and his smile didn’t falter. “Then again,” he began. A large, ugly monster with a bull head and an almost human body was standing on the hill before them. Its eyes were red and it looked _very_ unhappy to see them. 

“Like I said, Batman: not top priority right now.” Cassie repeated, kicking off the ground. 

“What is that?” Tim demanded, throwing a batarang at the thing’s head. It exploded on its skin and the monster roared in anger. 

“Great going, Boy Wonder. You angered it.” Cassie chided, pulling her lasso from around her hips. Tim gulped and jumped to the side as the Minotaur charged. 

“I assume you know how to take one of these things down.” Tim said. 

“I have a vague idea but I have no idea if it’ll work.” Cassie admitted. 

“Any idea’s a good one at this moment in time.” Tim confessed, pulling his Bo staff out of his pocket. Cassie smiled and twirled the lasso. She looped it around the Minotaur’s head and yanked upwards. The beast’s neck made an unpleasant _crack_ but that only seemed to anger it. Cassie pulled upwards sharply and the beast zoomed towards her. She extended her arm and let its head crash into her arm. Running on instinct, she moved with the kinetic energy and threw the Minotaur back at the earth with a lot of power. Tim threw a few explosives up as the beast fell just to add insult to injury. It lay still for a moment in the dust. Cassie landed next to Tim for a second. 

“Think it’s dead?” She asked quietly. As her words, the beast opened its eyes and surged to its feet. 

“Something tells me ‘no’,” Tim said, twirling the Bo staff. 

“Okay then. Good to know,” Cassie murmured. A tiny smile crept up on Tim as he bared the Minotaur. His heels dug into the soil as the beast pushed against him. Wow! That boy was strong. Cassie shook her head slightly and threw her lasso over the Minotaur’s head again, pulling him away from Tim. The beast fell backwards and Cassie quickly rejoined her teammate. This thing just didn’t want to stay down! It surged to its feet and stood on two legs, looking down at the two heroes. 

“Get down!” A new voice demanded. Tim’s Batman training instinctively took over. He grabbed Cassie’s shoulders and forced them both to the ground. Not a second later, an arrow soared over their head and stuck in the beast’s broad chest. A small group of kids barely older than themselves ran into view, baring weapons. The archer of the group shot a few more arrows while a very aggressive looking girl ran forwards with a bronze spear. The girl stabbed the Minotaur all the way through the chest with her weapon, causing Tim and Cassie to look on in horror. The monster froze in place and slowly disintegrated into dust. Shakily, Tim stood up and extended an arm to Cassie, who took it gratefully. The girl who stabbed the Minotaur looked at them with a mixture of confusion and anger. 

“You held it off okay but you’re lucky we were heard you and decided to help.” She stated, lifting her spear up out of the pile of dust. She had some unusual armour on (Greek? Maybe) and stood bravely in front of Tim and Cassie. 

“Thanks. I guess.” Tim replied, really wishing he’d had his mask on. The girl studied him for a moment before turning her eyes to Cassie.

“How did you see through the Mist?” She demanded. 

“The what?” Cassie asked in response. 

“How did you see the Minotaur? The Mist usually makes you see something else but you two saw it.” She explained, keeping her voice harsh. 

“We just came here for a day out. That thing attacked _us_ without reason. We have no idea what you’re talking about.” Tim said, folding his Bo staff. Another person in the group watched them curiously. 

“How did you know how to fight it?” They asked bluntly. 

“We’ve been trained to fight. By our mentors.” Cassie answered. 

“Who are your mentors?” The first girl asked. 

“How about ‘who are you?’ because you just came out of nowhere and you knew how to take down the thing like some Spartan warrior.” Tim cut in. 

“We’ve been trained too. At camp.” The girl replied, a small amount of respect in her voice. 

“Cool, we’ve all been trained. Now we really should be getting back.” Tim said, eager to leave. 

“Hang on, we still have questions.” The girl demanded, blocking his path. 

“Clarisse, maybe we should get Chiron.” Someone recommended. 

“We don’t know if they’ll be able to get _into_ camp. For all we know they could be Mortals who’re clueless.” Clarisse countered. Tim scowled slightly at the word ‘clueless’. 

“What’s a Mortal?” Cassie asked. 

“A non-demigod or god. A mortal being.” A friendlier member of the group answered. 

“Wait, demigod?” Tim repeated. He looked at Cassie out of the corner of his eye, silently asking the question. Cassie caught on and slowly nodded. Unfortunately, Clarisse caught on as well. 

“Who are your parents?” Clarisse demanded. She was focusing on 

“My mum’s Dr. Helena Sandsmark. What’s that got to do with anything?” She replied defensively. 

“What about your dad?” Clarisse pressed. 

“I’m not allowed to talk about him.” Cassie replied shortly. 

“Who was he?” Clarisse demanded, hitting her spear against the ground with impatience. Tim slid a batarang out of his pocket, ready to attack if he needed to. Cassie hung her head slightly. 

“Zeus.” She whispered.


	2. The Bit Where They Enter Camp

“Say that again.” Clarisse demanded, her voice dangerously low and slow. Tim hunched his shoulders ever so slightly and turned ready to ‘attack and flee’ like Batman had taught him for similar situations.

“My father is Zeus! He granted me these powers and Diana of Themyscira became my mentor.” Cassie repeated, her voice braver this time.

“Who _are_ you two?” Clarisse spat.

“I am Cassie, also known as Wondergirl. This is Robin, the Boy Wonder. We are sidekicks to the Justice League and right now we don’t know why you’re speaking to us in that tone because we haven’t done anything except protect ourselves against a monster that attacked us.” Cassie retorted, squaring her shoulders. Clarisse was silent for a second.

“What about you?” She asked, pointing the tip of her spear at Tim’s chest. “Who’re your parents?”

“Both my parents are dead. I’m just a detective from Gotham.” Tim replied, a bitter edge behind his voice. “And I don’t like weapons pointed at me.” He added, looking at the spear with distaste. Slowly, Clarisse lowered the spear, her eyes still narrowed.

“You need to talk to camp director. Come on.” She ordered. The group created a barrier cutting the duo off from their escape route.

“Why should go with you?” Tim demanded, not trusting the group in the slightest.

“You aren’t allowed into camp anyway. Mortals can’t pass through the barrier without permission.” Clarisse pointed out, blocking his way with her spear.

“I’m not leaving Cassie alone with _you_.” Tim stated, standing his ground like a true Robin.

“You said they can’t enter without permission. Give him permission to enter.” Cassie said, playing with the sleeve of her red-long sleeved shirt. Clarisse scowled at her.

“He _can_ see through the Mist.” Another member of the group added.

“Fine.” Clarisse relented, leading the group up the hill. Cassie slipped her hand into Tim’s hand for reassurance. They were marched up to the top of the hill where a large, old tree stood proudly. A large golden almost-blanket was draped across one of its lower branches and another beast was curled around the base, guarding it. The beast’s eyes followed Tim and Cassie but it didn’t attack. Clarisse stopped just before the tree.

“I, Clarisse La Rue, give... What’s your name?” She asked, turning to Tim.

“Tim Drake.” He hissed. Batman would kill him for that – if the campers didn’t first.

“I, Clarisse La Rue, give Tim Drake permission to enter Camp Half-Blood.” She said boldly. Nothing happened but Clarisse continued walking. Cassie shot Tim a look, to which he shrugged as a reply. They stepped over the barrier and looked down at the camp before them in wonder.

“I don’t remember seeing that on the map.” Tim murmured, taking in the view.

“The whole Camp’s concealed by the Mist. It can’t show up on maps because Mortal’s don’t know it even exists.” A member of the group said.

“That explains a lot.” Tim replied. Cassie gave a small smile.

At the base of the hill, people had started to gather. They were watching the small group and the two outsiders. The closer Cassie and Tim got; the more whispers they heard.

“Who are they?”

“Are they demigods?”

“No, idiot, they’d have a satyr if they were demigods.”

“They look kinda familiar.”

“Get Chiron.” A louder voice said. It belonged to a girl with blonde hair tied back and an orange t-shirt on. Looking around, a _lot_ of the campers had the orange shirt on with ‘Camp Half-Blood’ printed over it.

“As always Annabeth, I’m here.” A middle-aged man said kindly. Only he wasn’t totally a man. His top half was a man, but from the waist down he was a horse. Something in Cassie’s mind registered that he was a Centaur.

“Chiron,” Clarisse greeted tersely.

“Clarisse.” Chiron replied graciously. His eyes passed over Cassie but his gaze lingered for slightly longer over Tim. “Timothy?” He asked, his eyes widening for a millisecond.

“Mr Brunner?” Tim responded, looking just as shocked as Chiron.

“Please, call me Chiron. How’s Bruce?” Chiron inquired good-naturedly.

“Alright, I guess. It’s Bruce.” Tim said neutrally. “Have you, erm... Have you always been half-horse?” Tim asked hesitantly. Chiron laughed and patted Tim’s shoulder.

“Yes, I’m afraid.” Chiron answered.

“Okay, good. Just checking. Were any of my other teachers Mythical... people or just you?” Tim pondered, clearing his throat.

“Just me.” Chiron said.

“Excuse me, Chiron, but we really need to talk to you and the other Counsellors.” Clarisse insisted. Chiron nodded and stood back.

“Counsellor meeting at the Big House.” Chiron announced. A lot of the campers dispersed, glancing at Cassie and Tim over their shoulders.

“How do you know the horse-man?” Cassie hissed in Tim’s ear.

“He was a teacher at my school when I started being Robin.” Tim whispered.

“I assume these two are who you need to talk about, Clarisse.” Chiron stated. Clarisse nodded. “Alright. Timothy, Miss Sandsmark, please follow me.” He said.

“How does he know my name?” Cassie asked Tim. Chiron trotted forwards but looked over his shoulder at the two.

“Timothy spoke very highly of you.” He stated, smiling fondly. A small blush crept up on Tim and Cassie smiled.

“You spoke highly of me?” She repeated, squeezing his hand.

“There’s no chance of you just forgetting that, is there?” Tim said.

“Correct deduction, Sherlock.” Cassie teased, giving him a small peck on the cheek. Just for being Tim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say you don't know how much pleasure I get out of chiron calling him 'Timothy'


	3. The Meeting in The Big House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ^ title says it all

They followed Chiron up to a grand house painted baby-blue with a white trim. There was a porch out front with a table set up with cards abandoned halfway through a game. Beside the table were some chairs and a wheelchair was parked against the railing. Tim stared at the wheelchair as they walked past and looked back to Chiron, who was giving his a small, encouraging smile.

“That explains it.” He muttered, piecing it together in his mind. Cassie didn’t ask – she honestly didn’t know.

Inside the house, a few other campers were sat around a table, including some faces he’d seen in the crowd when they were marched in. The blonde haired girl (Annabeth was it?) walked in after them and sat down next to a dark-haired boy with bright green eyes. Clarisse sat down, her spear leaning against the table as if she was anticipating an attack. More people took a place around the table, settling in as if this was becoming regular for them. They all had the orange shirt on except for a red-haired girl who reminded Cassie of Batgirl. There was something different about this girl. The others seemed to accept her but they all acted as if it was obvious that she was different. She wasn’t a demigod, but she was still special. Tim nodded to two free chairs set up for them next to the red-head and they took their seats. Chiron stood at the heads of the table.

“Clarisse, do you want to start off this meeting?” He asked when everyone had quietened down. Clarisse shot one warning look over her shoulder and stood up, her hand hovering near her spear.

“When my team went to check out the disturbance just outside the boundary, these two were fighting a Minotaur. They say they were just on a day out and the monster attacked _them_ but the boy’s Mortal.” She started, changing her voice to sound more professional.

“Well, that’s not _that_ unusual, Rachel could see through the Mist before she became the Oracle and my mum can too. Some Mortals can just do that.” The black-haired boy Annabeth was sitting next to piped up. Clarisse glared at him for a second before continuing.

“That wasn’t the main thing I wanted to say. When I asked the girl who her parents were... She said her father was Zeus.” An awkward silence followed her words and eyes turned to Cassie. Tim squeezed her hand comfortingly.

“I thought Zeus only fathered Thalia. They had the pact, didn’t they?” A girl asked, looking confused.

“Zeus and Poseidon didn’t stick to those pacts, did they? It’s possible he could have had another child.” A boy chipped in, giving the black-haired boy a pointed looked.

“She must have been born around the same time as Percy and Thalia because of the prophecy.” Someone else pointed out.

“Am I allowed to speak for myself or am I just gonna stay while you talk about me?” Cassie cut in before anyone else could start talking.

“Sorry but we’ve already had a child of Zeus and we thought they were the only one born since the pact.” The girl from before explained.

“What pact?” Cassie inquired.

“After world War Two, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades made an agreement not to have anymore demigod children.” Annabeth explained.

“I’m guessing that didn’t turn out well since I’m here.” Cassie said.

“Well, yes. We know that Thalia Grace is a child of Zeus and Percy is Poseidon’s son. There was also Nico and Bianca but they don’t count since they were born before the pact was made.” Annabeth continued.

“Every demigod knows about the pact. Where have you been?” Clarisse demanded.

“Saving the world twice over with the Justice League on a yearly basis.” Cassie snapped. The red-head leaned towards Tim slightly.

“Really?” She asked, in slight disbelief.

“Unfortunately, yes. More than that on a bad year.” Tim replied, trying to turn his head away so she wouldn’t see his face but not trying to be rude.

“Whoa.”

“Hang on, I recognise you now. You’re Wondergirl!” A boy exclaimed. He was sat next to a boy who must have been his twin except that he was slightly taller. They looked very similar.

“Wait, you _know_ her?” Clarisse demanded.

“Yeah! She’s Wonder Woman’s sidekick.” The boy continued.

“Who’s Wonder Woman?” Annabeth asked, a small frown on her forehead. The boy (Percy?) turned to her, wide-eyed.

“Wonder Woman is an Amazon Warrior and one of the founders of the Justice League. They’re always in the news.” Percy explained. The other boy nodded in agreement.

“Her mother’s Hippolyta and she’s like Pandora: created from clay and given life from the gods. Wonder Woman’s awesome, and you’re her sidekick.” The boy added, looking at Cassie with admiration.

“Protégé.” Cassie corrected.

“We don’t like the word ‘Sidekick’.” Tim agreed.

“So, who’s your mentor?” The boy asked.

“Batman.” Tim replied, a hint of pride in his voice.

“No way. _You’re Robin!_ ”

“Connor, we’re getting off topic.” Clarisse pointed out irritably.

“I’m sorry,” Connor apologised, turning to his brother.

“The question is, what do we do with these two?” Clarisse stated.

“I say we let them stay. Well, maybe not the Mortal.” Someone said.

“I have a name.” Tim protested.

“Why not show Cassie around and let her decide if she wants to stay? I’m sure Robin’s family could pick him up.” Someone else suggested.

“Okay then. The two will be shown around until Cassandra makes her decision and then we will settle the matter.” Chiron declared. “Annabeth, would you please show them around?” He asked.

“Okay.” Annabeth agreed, nodding slightly. Connor looked slightly sad and tried to hang back before his brother shooed him out. Percy hung back as well.

“I guess that makes you my cousin.” He said to Cassie as an introduction.

“I guess.” Cassie agreed.

“Well, let’s show you camp.” Annabeth said, leading the way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about making Connor Stoll a Justice League fanboy but I thought it was funny :)


	4. The Tour of The Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably just finish this in one long stretch so stay tuned

“Those are the cabins were everyone sleeps.” Annabeth pointed out as they walked through the grounds.

“There’s so many.” Tim said.

“There are a lot of Gods.” Annabeth replied.

“That’s where we’re taught fighting skills.” Percy pointed to an arena.

“That’s where you learn combat? It’s so... plain.” Cassie said.

“How do you learn?” Annabeth inquired.

“Batman built an automated training course that has different settings for each member of the Team and Black Canary takes care of hand-to-hand combat.” Tim explained.

“That sounds really cool. Wanna train like a demigod?” Percy suggested.

“I fight with a Bo staff, not a sword.” Tim said.

“So, yeah?”

“Sure.” Tim agreed, following Percy over to the training grounds.

“I wanna see this.” Cassie admitted, briefly floating over the ground and catching up to Tim. Annabeth smiled slightly and followed. Rachel was watching the arena area and stood up to stand beside Annabeth. Tim pulled his Bo staff out of his back pocket and extended it. Cassie landed next to him on the grass gracefully.

“This should be cool.” Tim said, twirling his staff in his hand. Cassie gently grasped the collar of his shirt and pulled him forwards, pressing her lips against his. Tim’s eyes widened in shock for a second before he relaxed and let Cassie kiss him.

“For luck.” She said, letting him go.

“Do I get a good-luck kiss?” Percy asked, looking at Annabeth imploringly. She laughed and quickly kissed his cheek.

“How’s that, Seaweed Brain?” She asked, smiling brightly. Percy smiled back and stepped forwards into the arena, facing Tim.

Tim started moving in a circle and Percy did the same, sizing each other up. Tim moved the staff so that he was ready to deflect any attack. Percy saw this and swung Riptide downwards, only to quickly change his mind at swing it high. Tim knew what Percy was going to do and lifted one edge of the staff up so it blocked Riptide. Dislodging the sword swiftly, Tim spun around and hit Percy’s legs with the staff, tripping him up. Percy almost fell, sticking his arm out at the last moment and managing not to lose his balance for long enough to get back on his feet.

“Not bad for a Mortal.” He complimented.

“I was trained by Batman and Black Canary. This is nothing.” Tim retorted, spinning his staff above his head just to show off.

“Bring it, Bat-boy.” Percy challenged, smiling slightly.

Rachel watched the fight curiously.

“Do they remind you of anyone?” She asked Annabeth out of the blue.

“Who?” Annabeth asked, dragging herself out her thoughts (primarily how good Percy looked when he was fighting).

“Cassie and Tim.” Rachel said.

“Don’t think so.” Annabeth admitted.

“They kinda remind me of you and Percy, honestly. A blonde girl who displays her feeling openly and shamelessly and a dark-haired boy who acts like he’s the luckiest boy in the world.” Rachel explained, watching the fighting match go down.

“Really? I can’t see it.” Annabeth replied, turning to the resident Oracle. Rachel shrugged and Annabeth dropped the subject. They watched the match, thinking deeply.

 

“Good fight, man.” Percy congratulated, sitting up after Tim had actually managed to knock him off his feet. Tim folded up the Bo staff and tucked it back in his pocket before extending his hand good-naturedly to Percy.

“Not too bad yourself.” Tim replied, pulling the Demigod to his feet.

“I think the girls are talking about us.” Percy whispered, glancing over at the two blondes and the red head standing together, chatting.

“That can’t be good.” Tim stated.

“Well, we’d better continue the tour of the camp.” Percy said optimistically. The boys walked over, recapping different moves they’d used during the fight. Cassie glanced over her shoulder and saw Tim approaching. She quickly hushed the girls, which immediately made the boys suspicious.

“Hey, what were you talking about?” Tim asked neutrally.

“You’re the detective. Figure it out.” Cassie challenged, grasping his hand.

“I like her.” Percy hissed, walking over to Annabeth and slinging his arm around her shoulders.

“Tim, this is Rachel-” Annabeth began.

“Elizabeth Dare.” Tim finished, nodding towards the red-head. “Bruce introduced us last year at one of his charity things. Nice to see you Rach.” He said, smiling at her.

“You too, Tim. How’s Dick?” Rachel responded.

“He’s okay. Him and Barbara broke up a while ago and now they’re kinda on-and-off-again.” Tim replied. Small snickers reached his ears and he turned to see Percy biting the insides of cheeks in an attempt at not laughing and Annabeth’s cheeks slowly turning rosy.

“What’s funny?” Cassie inquired.

“To clarify, Dick is my older adoptive brother who was Bruce Wayne’s first ward. You can stop laughing now.” Tim explained.

“Sorry, sorry. Out-of-context moment.” Annabeth apologised.

“We’d better show you the rest of camp while there’s still sunlight.” Percy pointed out. “You wanna come along Rachel?” He asked.

“Sure.” She agreed, “It’ll give us some time to talk.”

 

“This place is amazing!” Cassie proclaimed as the group of five walked back up to the Big House.

“We think so. That’s why we always come back every summer.” Annabeth agreed.

“I still think the watchtower’s better.” Tim countered, his arm around Cassie’s shoulders.

“Well this place is great for Demigod’s and the Oracle.” Percy said.

“I can vouch for that.” Rachel chipped in.

“I take it you’re the Oracle.” Tim said.

“The one and only.” Rachel confirmed.

“Thought so. You aren’t wearing the shirt.” Tim replied. Rachel glanced down at her shirt and looked back up, smiling sheepishly.

“Hey, eyes up,” Cassie chided jokily.

“I wasn’t doing anything.” Tim protested. Cassie smiled at him and kissed his cheek. The sun was starting to set and the lake was streaked with different colours. The campfire beside the cabins was starting to flare up and the pavilion was slowly adjusting to the low light. They were pulling up to the Big House and two men were sat on the porch, playing some card game Cassie couldn’t recognise. Chiron was one of the men (this time in his wheelchair, _somehow_ managing to fit) and he looked at them as they approached. A small smile was on his face as he saw Tim and Percy with their arms around Cassie and Annabeth and all of them joking around. Rachel was between the couples, with the boys walking on the outside.

“Dionysus,” Chiron nudged his playing companion and nodded to the group. Dionysus peered at them and sneered slightly before taking a drink of diet coke.

“I’m guessing those are the two you mentioned.” He stated, looking back at his cards.

“Cassandra Sandsmark and Timothy Drake. Did you know of Cassandra’s... _association_ with Diana?” Chiron asked, laying a single card on the table. Dionysus looked at him.

“I’m a God. I knew that Diana had an apprentice but Zeus told us not to say to the other Demigods. Can’t say I know why, though.” Dionysus replied haughtily. “Maybe he thought it was a bad idea.” He suggested.

“But the other Demigods seem to have taken to her as they have done to all the others.” Chiron noted.

“Zeus must have his reasons.” Dionysus said simply. A horn sounded in the distance and Chiron looked around.

“I think that means it’s time for dinner.” He stated, getting up out of his wheelchair.


	5. Night Is When The Harpies Come Out

“Timothy, Cassandra, can I have a word?” Chiron inquired, catching the duo before they left the pavilion.

“Sure, Mr- Chiron.” Tim said, catching himself.

“I just wanted to know if you have made your decision. Cassandra?” Chiron asked, turning to Cassie. She swallowed thickly. Her gaze flickered to Tim beside her.

“Can I have until morning?” she asked quietly.

“Of course. I assumed since you already know your parentage that you’ll be staying in Zeus’ cabin.” Chiron replied.

“Where will Tim sleep?” Cassie inquired.

“I suppose he should sleep in the Big House spare room. Since he is not a Demigod, and two people of different parental origins aren’t allowed alone in a cabin, that is the only remaining option.” Chiron said.

“Is that okay, Tim?” Cassie asked, secretly hoping for Tim to object. She should have known better. This is Tim Drake; the boy who is so mild-mannered that he doesn’t send back his food in a restaurant because he hates kicking up a fuss.

“That’s fine with me.” Tim agreed.

“We’d better be heading to the campfire now.” Chiron said, leading the couple off to the where a bright flame was reaching high into the air.

 

_“It’s okay, Bruce, they’ll be back before long.” Diana reassured her brutish teammate._

_“It’s just not like Tim to not even contact me before staying out. I knew I shouldn’t have given them the day off.” Bruce stated, hitting the desk with his fist. He still had his Batman cape-and-cowl on so the fact he broke the table was even more threatening. Diana didn’t even flinch._

_“They probably were star-gazing and fell asleep. Teenagers on dates do that alot.” Diana suggested._

_“It still doesn’t sound like Tim.” Dick chipped in, entering the room. He had jeans and a shirt on while everyone else was in their superhero gear._

_“He didn’t tell me where he was going, he just requested the day off. Did he say anything to you, Dick?” Bruce demanded._

_“He asked me where a good first-date place was and I suggested New York. A picnic on Long Island, actually. Barbara loved that.” Dick said, leaning against the wall._

_“Long Island?” Diana repeated._

_“Yeah. It’s a good picnic spot.” Dick confirmed._

_“Of all the places...” Diana grumbled, standing up._

_“What’s wrong?” Bruce asked._

_“I think I know where they are.” Diana admitted, a hint of anger in her voice._

Tim waited until the silence had fallen over the house and he could say the occupants were sleeping. Not him of course. Batman had made sure he could go a night or two without sleep if he had to. After waiting a bit longer to make doubly sure, Tim slipped off the bed Chiron had given him for the night. He turned the door handle and snuck out into the corridor. As silent as the night itself, Tim padded down to the front door. He had his hand on the doorknob but retracted his arm when he heard a small noise behind him. He froze, waiting for Chiron (or worse the other guy who happened to be a God) to see him. No one came down. No voices sounded. Whew.

Tim side-stepped to the open window and lifted himself up so he could slip through. The grounds were completely silent save a few dryads settling down. They didn’t notice the dark-haired boy running across the grass making almost no noise. He stopped just before the campfire. It had died down now that everyone had dispersed. Tim’s eyes scanned the cabins and it wasn’t hard to find the right one.

He scurried forwards and slowed down outside Zeus’ cabin. He looked through the window and saw Cassie sat on the bed, hugging her knees. He tapped on the window and watched Cassie approach.

“Tim, what are you doing?” Cassie hissed, opening the door slightly.

“Going to call for Br- Batman. Just thought you should know in case he tries to break down your door if he ever gets here.” Tim admitted.

“Tim, you can’t use electrical devices. It attracts too many monsters. Annabeth told us this, remember.” Cassie countered, rubbing her head slightly.

“Well, I can’t stay here, Cassie. I’m not a Demigod or the Oracle and I don’t belong.” Tim said, a small note of desperation in his tone.

“Do you think I belong here?” Cassie demanded, remembering to keep her voice down. She opened the door wider so she was facing Tim fully. “I’m not like all these other Demigods. I’m _different_ from them. I’m a daughter of Zeus. That in itself is weird, but the fact that I _know_ who my dad is before I came and that he _gave_ me superpowers when I asked so that I could be Wonder Girl makes me just as much of an outsider as you, Tim.” She said, her emotions shining through her words. “I’ve never fought a monster, I’ve never trained like a Greek and I don’t know the mythology except for the ones Diana’s taught me. I just want to go home to Diana and get back to the rest of the team.”

Tim pulled her out of the cabin and enveloped his arms around her. She rested her head on Tim’s shoulder, returning the embrace.

“Hey, lovebirds.” Someone hissed, causing them to spring apart. They turned and saw Percy leaning against his doorframe, rubbing his eyes. He looked at them blearily. “I’d watch out: the Harpies do a camp sweep for stray demigods in about half an hour. I’d get back to sleep if I were you; it is _not_ fun having to explain why you were chased by Harpies to Chiron.” Percy advised, going back inside his cabin.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Cassie. Just get some sleep.” Tim said, running back to the Big House. Cassie watched him disappear into the night before stepping back inside the cabin and shutting the door.


	6. The Bit Which Wraps Up The Story

Cassie’s eyes flew open just before the noise reached her. She flew out the cabin and landed on the grass gently.

People from the other cabins were streaming out to see what the commotion was. Cassie had to fly above their heads to see what was going on. She spotted Tim on the other side of the courtyard and zipped over to him.

“What’s going on?” She demanded, landing beside him.

“I think our mentor’s found us.” Tim replied, nodding to the bat-plane hovering just beyond the boundary. Three figures dropped to the ground but only one walked forwards. The boundary shimmered as they stepped through. They walked forwards boldly.

“Dionysus! I demand a word!” They exclaimed when they were close enough.

“And there’s Diana.” Cassie muttered, face-palming slightly.

“Diana. What a pleasure to meet you.” Chiron greeted pleasantly.

“Where is Cassie?” Diana demanded.

“Hi, Diana.” Cassie said sheepishly, drawing her mentors gaze to her. Her gaze softened slightly and she moved over to Cassie’s side.

“Are you two unharmed?” She asked.

“Yeah, we’re fine, Diana.” Cassie reassured her. At the edge of the crowd, they saw Annabeth, Percy and Rachel make their way to the front.

‘ _Is that really Wonder Woman?_ ’ Percy mouthed, nodding to Diana.

‘ _Yep,_ ’ Tim replied, making sure Diana couldn’t see. Percy’s eyes lit up slightly and he hissed to news to the two girls.

“I would like a word with Dionysus.” Diana stated, turning to Chiron.

“Di! Long time, no see.” Dionysus greeted, walking out the Big House.

“You swore to me _and_ Zeus that you wouldn’t allow the other Demigods to meet Cassie.” Diana accused, getting straight to the point.

“They’d met before I knew they were here. These two were fighting a beast outside and the others found them. There was nothing I could have done.” Dionysus defended nonchalantly.

“You are camp Director, you should have been aware of them _before_ you let a group stumble across them. I will have words with Zeus once these two are home.” Diana threatened, glaring at him.

“Diana, the girl is safe and they were only here for a day. No harm, no foul.” Dionysus said.

“You know perfectly well why Zeus was so against Cassie being exposed to other Demigods.” Diana growled, really getting angry.

“Diana. We’re perfectly fine. The campers are really nice and I don’t see the problem.” Cassie cut in. The crowd of Demigods watching was completely silence.

“Your mother _and_ father were against you becoming Wonder Girl in the first place and this was Zeus’ only request of me when you did become my protégé.” Diana said.

“If my dad was so against it, why did he grant me the powers?” Cassie challenged. There were a few gasps of surprise but mostly the crowd was quiet.

“You aren’t like all these other Campers, Cassie. You chose to follow in Donna’s footsteps and it was only from my insight did your father give you the chance. Understand Cassie that you chose to be different from the other half-bloods the moment you became Wonder Girl. And it is because of your choice that Zeus didn’t want you to find out about here.” Diana explained.

“So I can’t come back?” Cassie asked after a moment of thinking it through.

“Do you want to?” Diana asked, a small amount of surprise in her voice.

“I want to stay in touch with the people I met.” Cassie replied. “But I don’t think I could stand being away from the team for a whole summer.” She admitted.

“I think Zeus will permit you to send letters since electronics aren’t good.” Diana said. “I’ll give you a minute while I continue speaking with Dionysus.” She said, moving towards the camp director, who took a few steps backwards. Cassie and Tim walked up to Annabeth, Percy and Rachel.

“Well, I guess it’s letters from now on.” Tim said, breaking the tension.

“I guess so. I’ll probably won’t be able to get even with you for that sparring match.” Percy replied.

“You couldn’t if you tried.” Tim boasted, coercing a laugh out of Percy.

“We’ll write, promise.” Annabeth said honestly.

“Same here. Where should we send the letters?” Cassie inquired.

“Iris message. Just make a rainbow, drop a coin in say ‘camp half-blood’. Drop the letter in and we’ll get it here.” Annabeth explained.

“When you drop the coin in, you have to say ‘ _Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering_ ’ or it won’t work.” Rachel chipped in.

“Gotcha. I guess we’ll hear from you, if Diana ever stops yelling at Dionysus.” Cassie said.

“Wish us luck, Batman’s probably gonna kill me for not contacting him. And that’s if Nightwing doesn’t crush me to death first.” Tim said, getting the group of three to laugh.

“Cassie, Robin. Shall we go?” Diana said, leading the duo up to the border.

“See ya!” Cassie called over her shoulder. The three campers waved as they stepped through the boundary. Before Tim could think, Dick hugged him with bone-crushing strength.

“You’re safe.” Dick said, releasing Tim, who clutched his chest and wheezed for a minute.

“We were worried.” Bruce said neutrally.

“He broke a table.” Dick said treacherously. Bruce glared at him for a second.

“Let’s go home.” Diana suggested, bordering the bat-plane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah I apologise if the Iris message stuff is off but It's mainly on-point.   
> anyway, I'll do the epilogue tomorrow because I've got a headache now


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised. Enjoy

_Dear campers,_

_You wouldn’t believe how hectic it is right now. Batgirl retired and the Joker broke into her house and shot her! Now she’s calling herself Oracle and is confined to a wheelchair. Another girl has taken up to cowl but she either doesn’t speak or just doesn’t want to talk to us. Tim promises she’s nice but..._ She is nice, Cassie! She just doesn’t say much. _Tim! Oh, never mind! He’s impossible these days since Batman found out he has a biological son called Damian_ who is a little arse, might I add! _That’s enough Tim._

_Anyway, the second Robin, who was ‘killed’ by the Joker,_ remind me to throttle that guy next time we face him _anyway, the second Robin is back after being brought back to life by this evil guy called Ra’s_ (pronounced ray-sh) _and now’s trying to get payback by being a bad guy called Red Hood. He’s kinda good looking in a motor-cycle-tough-guy kinda way._ Thank you for the amazing self-esteem boost, Cassie. _Aww, he really hasn’t changed._

 

_How’s camp? Has Dionysus given you any grief? Sorry we haven’t written in a while but things have been crazy._

_Can’t wait to hear from you!_

_Cassie and Tim_

_Dear superheroes,_

_We know what you mean about it being hectic. Thing have been mad our end too. Percy went missing a few weeks ago and me and another camper got called out to collect three suspected demigods from the Grand Canyon – two boys and a girl. It turns out, one of the boys is called Jason and he’s a son of Zeus! I’ve got to admit, he does look like you: blonde hair, blue eyes. He can fly as well, but not in the same way as you. Seeing the similarities between you two makes me wonder why Thalia wasn’t like you two. Another great mystery. Only he speaks Latin and has a funny tattoo on his forearm._

_The other two demigods are a son of_ _[Hephaestus](http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/Hephaestus) and a daughter of Aphrodite. Usually I don’t get on well with Aphrodite kids (one tried to spilt me and Percy up a while ago and it didn’t end well) but Piper’s alright. Leo’s a bit annoying and too much of a loose cannon but he’s got his heart in the right place. I think they’re gonna be the new hero-trio like me, Percy and Grover were a few years ago. Some people also think they’re some of the kids from the new Great Prophecy but I’ve still got a few doubts – especially now since Percy’s disappeared._

_I’m gonna start looking for him in the morning. He has to be_ somewhere _! I’ll find him, I always do._

_Hope everything stays good on your end._

_Annabeth and Rachel_

_Dear Annabeth,_

_That’s terrible news about Percy. We could have a search for him if you’d like; get a few trusted eyes out looking for him._

_Everything’s gone from bad to worse over with us. Batman was killed during a battle and now Dick’s taken over as Batman with Dami-the-Pain as Robin. Tim was really hurt and left for a few weeks. He’s become Red Robin now. We split up shortly after he came back and I heard from Conner that he’s with a girl called Stephanie now who used to be Spoiler. She’s Batgirl because the previous one gave it up. It’s so complicated right now and it even sounds crazy as I write it down._

_Oh, I got together with Conner (better known as Superboy) for a while but we’re on the rocks right now._

_Too much’s happened to put in a letter so I just hope you get this when you get back from your quest to find Percy. We should try and meet up again sometime; I kinda need a friendly face right now with everything._

_Hope everything gets better._

_Cassie._

_Cassie,_

_I got your letter but I can’t reply properly. We’re on another quest to save the western world and get Percy._

_Hopefully I’ll reply in a week or so but I dunno._

_Annabeth_

_Dear Annabeth,_

_Good luck! (not that you’ll need it)_

_Cassie._

“Leo? What are you doing?” Piper asked, opening the door slightly wider. “This is Annabeth’s room.”

“I know. But a letter came on the deck and it turns out Annabeth has been writing to a ‘Cassie’ for weeks. Maybe months.” Leo replied, holding up a wad of letters with alternating handwriting on the covers.

“You shouldn’t be looking through Annabeth’s room in the first place. We need to get to Greece and you’re running this ship.” Piper chided.

“It’s just interesting. They wrote to each other _a lot_ and talked about almost everything. I think Cassie might be a daughter of Zeus because Annabeth says Cassie and Jason are very similar. You should read them some time, they’re a good read.” Leo admitted, still digging through the small box of letters.

“I’m not going to invade Annabeth’s privacy while they’re in Tartarus, Leo. It’s wrong.” Piper stated.

“Annabeth talks about us. You know you want to know what she wrote.” Leo persuaded, holding up the letter in front of him teasingly. Piper’s hand twitched slightly and she glared at her teammate.

“Damn you, Valdez.” She spat, snatching the letter out of his hand and scanning it. Leo grinned at her cheekily and offered her a spot on the floor. Piper sat down and they continued to make their way through the letters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, Leo & Piper bonding YAYAY!!!!!!


End file.
